Sailor Senshi One-Shot
by Alex Monopoly girl
Summary: An Uber story, folks! It's Buffy's birthday. And as usual, troubles appear. There is no rest for the Sailor Senshi. This isn't supposed to be taken seriously, people. I'm warning ya now.


**AUTHOR:: Alex Monopoly Girl**

**RATING:: NC- 13 just 'cause of some language. Nothing else. **

**DISCLAIMER:: Oh you know the deal. I don't own them, if I did…well, Haruka and Michiru would have been the stars of the show. LOL. Sailor Moon and all its characters belong to ****Naoko Takeuchi. ****BtVS characters belong to Joss, we all know who he is, don't need to specify, and Mutant Enemy. I'm just borrowing them to play for a little bit. lol**

**SUMMARY:: An Uber story, folks! It's Buffy's birthday. And as usual, troubles appear. There is no rest for the Sailor Senshi. *sighs* I do try to be funny with my summaries but I still suck at it. Lol**

**FEEDBACK:: Yes, please...but remember, I beg for mercy. Technically it's my second time writing these characters as Sailor Moon but since I never posted this one-shot the first time I wrote it….it still counts as the first time. Lol**

**PAIRING:: W/T (DUH! Otherwise I wouldn't be posting this here, would I? lol) And a tiny F/D but it's only mentioned. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 1:: NOW THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ IT! I know that some people here may not know a thing about Sailor Moon. Well, don't worry, there won't be spoilers really. This one-shot is not set at any specific point in the Sailor Moon timeline. But Willow and Tara do have their talismans, the Deep Aqua Mirror and the Space Sword. Also, in the original Sailor Moon the Senshi are all underage at the beginning of the story (Usagi and the other Inner Senshi were all around 14. Haruka and Michiru were 16 or 17. Hotaru was younger, like 12 I think and Setsuna was around college age if I remember correctly) but I'm making them to be 17 here (including Dawn, although Hotaru was younger), which would make Tara and Willow to be 19 or 20. **

**AUTHOR'S NOTE 2:: there's a little twist I added… When they transform into their Sailor forms, they all look like the original characters (their Japanese form) and when they are in their civilian form, they look like the girls from BtVS. I hope I don't make it too confusing. **

Anyway…I'll stop talking and let you guys read the story…Hope you like it!

**-On the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!-**

The _youma_ easily avoided Sailor Moon's attack and laughed like a maniac at the shocked expression in her face and in her friend's faces. **(Youma means: monster)**

"YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME SAILOR MOON!" The youma shouted and laughed again, making the girls shiver with fear.

"I'm bored and don't have time for this. Let's end it," a disembodied voice said and a new fighter joined the fight. An older girl appeared, wearing the same Sailor fuku than the others, only hers was dark blue with details in gold. The green eyed blonde smirked as she raised her hands up to the sky, feeling its power fill her. "WORLD SHAKING!"

The ball of energy hit the youma right in the middle, where the stomach would usually be, and the creature bent over while howling in pain. It made a move as if to attack but another girl, a blue eyed aquamarine haired girl wearing a white and dark green fuku attacked first, in perfect coordination with her partner.

"DEEP SUMERGE!" The girl shouted and the fury of the oceans hit the youma, making it fly a few feet in the air and land on its back.

But the creature didn't know when to give up and as soon as it started to get up, the short haired blonde pulled out a sword.

"SPACE SWORD BLASTER!"

Not many creatures could survive the power of the Senshi of the Skies and this one was no different. As it banished from existence, the blonde sheathed her sword and looked at her fellow Senshi, still smirking cockily.

"That is how you kill them, kitties," the blonde said to her friends, using the playful nickname she had come up with a while after meeting them.

"Tara, darling, you always gotta steal all the fun, don't you?" Sailor Mars said, walking towards her. The purple eyed, black haired girl grinned and mockingly punched her fellow Senshi in the arm.

"I couldn't let you have all the fun now, could I, Faith?" Tara joked and punched her friend's arm in return.

"Why don't we go now? We can transform back in one of the adjacent allies so nobody will see us," Sailor Mercury said, wiping the sweat from her forehead. Her short blue hair shone with the mid-morning light as she looked around to make sure no one had saw them. But she knew the police may show up sooner or later.

"Great idea, Fred. And then we can all go to get ice cream!" Sailor Moon said excitedly and winced when she took another step. "Ouch. A bruise on my butt wasn't my idea for a birthday present," the short blonde haired girl complained and rubbed her sore buttocks.

"I'm sure Angel will make it better for you later, Buffy," another taller blonde girl, Sailor Venus, teased and winked at her friend, who blushed a furious shade of red at the mention of her boyfriend.

"I so don't wanna hear about those two freaks getting freaky. Let's move, people," Faith teased and started to walk away.

"Cordy! Faith! Hey! Who are you calling a freak?" Buffy argue and stamped her foot. The short blonde tried to glare at her friend but clad in her Sailor Moon fuku she just looked kinda cute and amusing. "Faith! Get back here!" Sailor Moon started chasing her friend, much to the amusement of her other friends.

Tara looked at her aquamarine haired partner and held out a hand. The shorter girl gave her a tiny smile and grabbed the offered hand. The two girls followed their friends through a few allies until they found one that was perfectly safe.

One by one they changed back into their civilian forms. Buffy's blue eyes turned hazel and her two long ponytails changed into a shoulder blonde mane, her fuku changed into a baby pink blouse, a pair of fitting jeans and black boots. Cordy's blonde hair changed into a long brunette mane and her eyes turned brown. With her fuku gone she was wearing an animal print dress and matching high heels. Similar to Cordy, Faith's black hair changed into a dark brown mane, her skin got darker making her look like she had gotten a nice tan and her eyes changed from purple to dark brown as well. Her white and red fuku turned into a red tank top, black leather pants and black work boots, making her slightly shorter than Cordy but still taller than Buffy. Fred's bright blue hair grew longer and turned a light shade of brown and her blue eyes changed to match. Her fuku changed into a nice white blouse and knee length green skirt with light brown boots.

Tara didn't change much. Her short blonde hair remained and her sharp features didn't change either. Her green eyes turned blue, though. And her fuku turned into a black shirt, dark blue jacket and matching slacks with black dress shoes. The clothes gave her a masculine air but that was the way she liked it. That was the way it had been since she had memory, including her former lifetime. Tara looked at her partner, the last one to change, and smiled. _'My love, Willow,'_ she thought as she looked at her change into her civilian form, which was _very _different from her Senshi one. The wavy aquamarine hair fell straight on her shoulders and turned a vibrant shade of red, her eyes turned green instead of blue and her face dotted with freckles. The white and dark green fuku changed into a sea-green top, a dark blue denim skirt and a pair of black high heels.

"Why isn't Kendra here?" Tara asked Faith. She had been wondering where the missing Senshi was. She knew Dru was at the Door of Space-Time and that Dawn was meditating back at the Maclay-Rosenberg manor. The Sailor Senshi of Saturn had started meditating because it helped her to clear her head and focus her powers better. So far, she had been meditating for two days in a row.

"She had a baking competition today and we didn't want to ruin her fun," the now brunette Sailor Mars said and shrugged. Tara nodded as if saying _'of course.'_

"Hey, guys, you're coming to my birthday party tonight, aren't you? At the Bronze around ten," Buffy said cheerfully, looking at Willow and Tara.

"Sorry, Buffy. But I'm not sure we can make it," Willow said politely.

"We have a date tonight," Tara added.

"C'mon, guys! You gotta come. It'll be fun!" Faith said, grinning.

"We'll try to make it," Tara said after sharing a look with her girlfriend. "Now if you excuse us, we gotta go."

"We'll try to make it tonight. If we can't, have a good birthday, Buffy," Willow said calmly and grabbed her girlfriend's hand before walking away.

Tara waved once over her shoulder as she walked away with her girlfriend, not looking back at her friends.

"Why do they always do that?" Buffy wondered out loud as she watched the two Outer Senshi go.

"Do what?" Cordy asked as the Inner Senshi started to walk away from the ally to go to the ice cream parlor.

"Leave when we ask them to stay and hang out?" Faith asked, looking at Buffy with an arched eyebrow. The short blonde nodded and the brunette shrugged. "They don't always leave. And guess that's how things are, ya know?"

"That's true. Sometimes they do hang out with us. But yeah, most of the time they seem to be locked inside their own world, don't they? I guess that's what happens when you find your soul mate," Cody, as the self-proclaimed Goddess of Love, commented.

"Judging by my observations, most of the time they are," Fred supplied the information and her friends looked at her, expecting an explanation. "Can we get to the ice cream parlor and get a booth before I explain? I don't think it's good to talk about this in the middle of the street."

The girls all nodded and hurried to get to the ice cream parlor.

**-On the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!-**

The four girls got ice cream and sat in the furthest booth available so they would have some privacy.

"So, what observations did you make, Fred?" Faith asked as soon as they were settled.

"Since the beginning they have kept their distance from us, we all know that," Fred began and her three friends nodded. "Slowly they started seeing us as friends and they have proven more than once they do care about us and the team. But, and I'm sure you all have noticed, the four Outer Senshi have a bond beyond our comprehension. But based on my observations I believe it has to do with our past lifetimes back in the Silver Millennium."

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked and her friends looked at her with grossed out expressions in their faces: she had ice cream all over her mouth, cheeks and even on the tip of her nose.

"Clean yourself, please," Faith said and handed her a napkin while rolling her eyes. Buffy cleaned her face messily and repeated her question.

"We all recovered all our memories from our past lifetimes," the Senshi of Mercury started. "But while some details and memories are still a bit blurry for us, they all remember everything. Every single detail. In the Silver Millennium the four of them had a very difficult time, we all know that. Willow and Tara couldn't be happy like they should have been. They were torn apart permanently. And now they have the chance to be together." Fred frowned slightly and started thinking. "Somehow they have managed to do something that we haven't been able to do yet."

"What's that?" Faith asked.

"Combine their past selves with their current selves," Fred said and received three confused looks. "Haven't you noticed it? Faith," she looked at her friend. "You and Kendra spar often with Tara. Haven't you noticed how her style combines modern moves with antique ones?"

"Yeah, I noticed that. Her fighting skills are incredible. And she's got this whole…" Faith frowned and tried to put her thoughts together. "Ya know…General-like style. Get what I mean? The bitch's got moves I haven't seen in my life. This one or the other…"

"The Uranian Army was the best trained in the whole galaxy. Exactly. Personally trained by the Princess of Uranus, Haruka. Tara now," Fred explained and nodded. "And Willow… You said it yourself, Buffy. She has the qualities and mannerisms that a princess should have. She's very intelligent when it comes to politics and debates. Also, Willow never touched a violin or a paint brush in her whole life. However…she's a natural. She shows a unique talent that professionals all around the world envy. Try to remember, guys… Princess Michiru of Neptune, the greatest violinist and painter of the whole galaxy."

The other three girls were lost in thoughts for minutes, until Buffy spoke.

"I remember a…sort of Ball," the short blonde started with a far look in her eyes. "The…my mother, Queen Serenity. I can remember a ball but nothing specific about it. Do any of you remember it at all?" Buffy asked her friends.

"I only get a quick flashback from that night. I can't remember anything. Just…Music," Faith said and shook her head. "I have this melody in my head and I know it comes from that night but…I can't even reproduce it."

"Me neither. I only remember a really hot guy though," Cordy said and frowned slightly. Faith and Fred rolled their eyes at that comment.

"A hot guy?" Buffy asked with eyes wide as saucers. "That's all you remember?"

"Yeah. It's all I can remember," Cordy said and shrugged.

"You would remember that, Cordy," Faith muttered, which earned her a punch in the arm from her friend.

"It's not my fault that's all I can remember, Faith," Cordy scolded. The brunette crossed her arms and pouted like a little girl.

"You remember anything, Fred? About that night?" Buffy asked.

"No. I don't remember a thing, actually," Fred replied. "Nothing about a Ball, anyway."

"Ya know…There are some things I remember from the Silver Millennium. And there's one I still dream about sometimes," Faith said with a somber look in her eyes. "I saw them die. I was nearby when they died. The memory is still a bit confusing. But I remember I was fighting and Willow and Tara were near me. They were fighting with everything they had. The way they moved…it was like they were one. They seemed like one person and not two. I fell down, mortally wounded. And what seemed like hours later I saw them fall." Faith shook her head to try to clear her thoughts. "They…they died holding each other's hand, ya know?"

"It won't happen again. It was a mistake my mother made. And I won't do it as well," Buffy said seriously. "A love like theirs should never be torn apart. I won't allow it to happen."

"We won't," Cordy said firmly. Faith cleared her throat to cut the serious conversation.

"We should go check out how Kendra did in her competition," Faith said, shaking her head before she got a headache, and stood up.

**-On the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!-**

Tara stepped onto the deck of the manor she shared with her girlfriend and two best friends, Dru and Dawn. The blonde looked at her left and saw that Dawn was still meditating. They had a huge garden with all types of flowers (they seemed to just grow naturally there) and had made a stone path that led to four big rocks. The Sailor Senshi of Saturn was sitting on the last rock, indian style, with her eyes closed. The Senshi of the Skies looked forward as she continued walking. The wooden deck was built with a path that led straight to the beach. She and Willow had been very careful when it came to pick a home. And they had fallen in love with the manor. The wind blew strong and mighty there; it mixed with the ocean's power and created a perfect harmony between the two elements. It was the perfect home for the Senshi of the Skies and the Senshi of the Oceans.

Willow was perched on the wooden rail staring at the calm ocean. Her hair flowed with the breeze and she seemed once again lost in her own world.

"It's not fair, you know? To indulge in your own world…" Tara whispered in Willow's ear as she stood behind her girlfriend and wrapped her arms around her. "Don't leave me alone, Willow…"

Willow giggled and leaned back into the taller girl's embrace, still staring at the ocean.

"You're my world, _koibito_," the redhead said calmly. **(Means: lover)**

"I love you too, Will. We should start to get ready for our date tonight," Tara said and smiled when Willow placed her hands on top of hers.

"In a moment, Tara. Just let me enjoy this moment a bit longer."

"What were you thinking about, love?" Tara asked and kissed the top of her girlfriend's head.

"I was wondering…Our time to return, will it come soon? The oceans are calm, they tell me nothing. But I can't help to wonder. Will we force again to sacrifice our love to protect the galaxy? I know it is our mission but…I want to be selfish for once. Just for once," Willow whispered and her lover tightened her hold around her.

"We have to believe that it will be different this time. When the New Era comes…We'll have to trust Buffy. And if we can't…then we'll be selfish for once," Tara assured her and hid her face in her lover's hair. The blonde inhaled her lover's unique perfume and smiled. "But things will be different. The winds are never wrong, my love. And they have told me that things will be different. Buffy is our friend and she still will be our friend when she ascends as Queen."

"For somebody who didn't believe in her powers at first," Willow teased her girlfriend and the taller girl chuckled.

"But she did prove us wrong, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did. Now, why don't I take the shower first? I do have a date to prepare for, after all," Willow said with a smile and looked up at her girlfriend, who gave her a crocked smirk in return.

Tara stepped back, bowed dramatically and extended her arm to the side.

"Ladies first…"

**-On the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!-**

Tara finished combing her short hair in front of the mirror and smirked. The blonde then put on a nice black dress shirt and grabbed her finest scarlet red tie. The Senshi of the Skies made sure to make a perfect knot and then put on her black coat. Black dress slacks and shoes completed the outfit. _'All ready for my lady,'_ Tara thought and went downstairs to wait for her girlfriend. No matter how many times Willow showered first Tara always ended up waiting for her girlfriend, not that she minded, really.

As the blonde entered the living room she found the fourth Outer Senshi sitting on the couch drinking tea and reading a book. Sailor Pluto, Guardian of the Space-Time Door. The thin blue eyed brunette looked up and gave her a tiny smile.

"You look handsome, Tara," Dru said.

"Thanks, Dru. Everything alright?" Tara asked and the Guardian of Time instantly knew what her friend meant.

"Everything is alright. Don't worry. Where are you going tonight?" Dru moved to one side of the couch so her fellow Senshi could sit on the other side.

"To a new Italian restaurant that opened a few days ago. I know the owner," Tara replied and jumped from her seat the moment she heard the sound of her girlfriend's high heels descending the stairs.

Dru gave her what others would interpret as a cryptic smile but Tara knew that smile said _'you're whipped.'_ The blonde rolled her eyes and looked at the stairs like a kid waiting for Santa.

Willow stopped in the last step and her eyes widened when she saw her lover. Tara looked so handsome and gorgeous. It always amused her how so many people actually thought her girlfriend was a man (although of course she could see why people they might make that mistake), but all she could see was her beautiful, loving and tender girlfriend. They had been through so much; they had fought side by side, they had died and reborn just to find each other again and who knew what the future had in store for them… But they were together and finally happy.

"Will, you look gorgeous," Tara said in awe. The redhead was wearing a simple but elegant black dress. Two straps tied behind her neck held it all together and left a plunging neckline that showed that oh so beautiful cleavage that Tara loved so much. The dress ended mid-thigh and Willow had completed the outfit with Greek style sandals.

"And you look very handsome, Tare," Willow said and walked towards her girlfriend. When the taller girl leaned in and kissed her, Willow snaked her hand behind her neck and deepened the kiss.

"I'm still here, you know?" Dru said as she turned the page of her book. The Time Guardian never even looked at them.

Tara chuckled as she stepped away and offered her arm to her girlfriend.

"Your chariot awaits, my lady."

"Who said that chivalry is dead," Willow joked and entwined her arm with her girlfriend's.

Tara's shinny Ferrari 512M was waiting for them in the driveway and the blonde made sure to open the door for her girlfriend. Willow often joked about how chivalrous Tara was but she knew her girlfriend did it because she liked it.

The restaurant was elegant but homey. Like a little piece of Italy in the middle of Los Angeles. Willow instantly loved it as Tara gently led her inside. A tall man with dark hair and brown eyes and a gentle smile approached them.

"Miss Maclay, it is such a pleasure to have you here," the man said and shook Tara's hand.

"It's good to be here. Mr. Bianccini, this is Willow Rosenberg, my girlfriend. Will, this is Vitorio Bianccini, the owner of this restaurant," Tara said and looked back at the man. "Thanks for accommodating us in such short notice."

"Anything for my favorite car racer, Miss Maclay. Do not worry. Come, come, the best table for you."

The owner took them to their table and sent them a waiter right away after leaving. The girls ordered pasta and fine Italian wine.

"We should make a toast," Tara said and lifted her glass.

"To what?" Willow asked as she lifted hers. "To the best NASCAR racer?"

"No. Although I am," Tara joked and pretended to think for a moment. "I know. A toast to the most beautiful and talented girlfriend."

Willow giggled.

"Such a charmer, koibito," the redhead teased but still made the toast with her girlfriend.

"You seem to inspire it in me," Tara said with a charming smile. Willow chuckled.

"You're an eternal flirt, Tara."

The blonde grinned wider and shrugged just as the waiter brought their food. The girls spoke about nothing and everything as they ate. Sometimes they let silence fall over them but it was comfortable, they were so used to each other that sometimes they didn't need to speak about anything.

Willow lifted her wine glass to her mouth but she stopped halfway and a cryptic smile took over her lips. She observed her girlfriend until Tara finally looked at her and gave her an arched eyebrow.

"What?" The blonde asked, confused as to why her girlfriend was looking at her like that.

"I just remembered something. From…_'before'_" Willow started to say and Tara instantly knew she was talking about their past lives in the Silver Millennium. "It's one of my favorite memories."

"What is it?" Tara asked, truly curious. The blonde leaned closer and placed her elbows on the table and rested her head on her entwined hands to listen to her girlfriend speak.

"Do you remember those dinners at the Miranda Castle, your castle?" Willow asked but she knew her love remembered. They both remembered.

"Of course I do," Tara replied and her lips curled into a crocked grin as the images rose before her eyes as if it had happened yesterday. "Any dinner in particular?"

"No. But I just remembered the dinners we used to have in the palace." Willow closed her eyes and her smile widened blissfully as she remembered. "And how we would always dance in your royal courtyard-"

"Under the moonlight to the sound of violins and the cellos," Tara finished for her lover and sighed. "You always looked so beautiful, my love. Under the light of Titania and Oberon…the winds of Uranus brushing your hair…" The blonde reached out and gently grabbed her girlfriend's hand, bringing it up to her lips to kiss the smooth skin. **(A/N:: Titania and Oberon are two of the five main moons of Uranus.)**

"With the company of my gorgeous princess Uranus, I'll always look beautiful," Willow said and her now open eyes shone with the memories of the past.

"Now who's the flirt, huh?" Tara teased and kissed her girlfriend's hand one more time before letting it go. "But you know? I also remember things…"

"Like what?" Willow asked curiously.

"The Balls in the ballroom at the Triton Castle…The way we used to sneak around just to be alone," Tara voiced, smirking mischievously. "Our gazebo…"

"Oh, yes. Our gazebo…"

"Surrounded by those beautiful flowers that only grew in Neptune," Tara added, remembering the soft and beautiful aquamarine flowers that decorate most of the planet of her beloved princess.

"It's what I miss the most, you know? The scent of the flowers, swimming in our deep oceans, our gardens," Willow commented with a faraway look in her eyes. "The light from Triton…Walking the stone paths along the rivers… with you." **(A/N:: Triton is the largest of the 13 moons Neptune has. In the original manga, Triton was the name of Princess Neptune's castle. Like Miranda was the name of Princess Uranus' castle.)**

"Back then we didn't have many moments together. Our obligations were too many, and our Queen wasn't easy on us either. But those few moments we did have, specially before the war…"

"They were amazing." Willow chuckled elegantly and shook her head. "We should stop dwelling on the past. We're here now, together. And our future will be different."

"Our future will be different," Tara said confidently. "It will be…"

**-On the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!-**

After dinner the girls had some coffee and as the waiter took Tara's credit card the girls decided to head towards the Bronze, to Buffy's birthday party. They knew their clothes were fancier than such place and event requested but if they went home to change…well, everyone knew they would never make it out of the bedroom that night.

As they entered the Bronze hand in hand, they instantly saw their fellow Sailor Senshi gathering around a table celebrating the birthday of their future Queen.

"HEY! Look who decided to join us!" Faith yelled as the two lovers walk closer to the table. Sailor Mars smirked at them and wolf-whistled at their outfits. "Lookin' hot, you two! And pretty fancy."

Tara chuckled and smirked at her friend.

"You look hot too, Faith. Kinda slutty but hot," the blonde teased as they reached the table. Sailor Mars grinned at her dark red dress and winked at the two Outer Senshi.

"Gotta look hot for my girl, T. Thought you'd know 'bout that," Faith teased back and chuckled.

Willow chuckled and placed a hand on her girlfriend's arm.

"Trust me, Faith, she spends more time in front of the mirror than I do," the redhead joked and Tara glared at her because…well, it was SO not true.

"That is not true. Anyway." Tara turned to look at Buffy and gave her a charming yet polite smile. The blonde bow elegantly, she gently grabbed their princess' hand and kissed the back of it. "Happy Birthday, Princess."

"Thank you, Tara. But really, there's no need to be so formal," the short blonde said and rolled her eyes.

"Yes there is," was all Tara said and then looked at their princess' companion. "Angel, it's nice to see you tonight."

The tall man nodded and gave her polite smile.

"Happy birthday, Princess," Willow said and made a small but elegant bow in front of their princess.

"I'm so glad that you're both here tonight," Buffy said, practically waving her tiny fists in the air in glee and looking at them with eyes wide as plates.

"We finished out dinner earlier than we thought so we decided to come," Willow commented as they took a seat on the comfy loveseat left.

"You said Dawn is coming?" Tara asked Faith after they had greeted the others.

"Yeah. She texted me and said she and Dru are comin' in a few," the brunette answered.

"Guess she's done with her meditation for this week," Tara said as she looked around the club. The young people dancing on the dance floor were throbbing with energy and Tara couldn't help to reminiscence of other times and other dances, classier but nonetheless energetic and sensual.

The songs changed and Tara's head whipped around to look at her soul-mate. She recognized the soft melody because Willow played it often in her violin, and to Tara it never sounded better. It was a slow but sensual song, designed for lovers. Designed for them…

The Senshi of the Skies stood up instantly and offered a hand to her lover. The Senshi of Seas instantly smiled, grabbed the offered hand and stood up. The two lovers moved onto the dance floor with elegance and grace that everyone around them envied.

The future Queen and the Sailor Senshi looked how their friends moved on the dance floor. A step forward, one back and a gentle twirl. And the pattern kept repeating itself.

**-Flashback— (remember these are their past selves)**

_The Grand Ballroom of the Miranda palace was packed with people. The classical gold and dark blue colors decorated the walls, the ceiling and even the royal thrones. Everyone was having a good time, the violins and cellos were playing a rhythmical beat and the spirits were good, even though everyone knew there was a war coming. But none of it mattered for that one night…_

_Specially not to Princess Uranus, who was wearing her classic navy blue military uniform (that attracted both male and female stares) and her Space Sword hanging by her side, as she walked across the peaceful courtyard, away from the Grand Ballroom. The music was still easy to listen to but there was a peace that she couldn't find inside. Her lips curled into a crocked smile when she spotted the figure waiting for her. A beautiful figure dressed in a beautiful aquamarine gown, with silky aquamarine hair cascading down her back. Blue eyes locked into green and both princesses smiled at each other._

_They met in the middle and silently took each other in their arms. Princess Uranus started leading them in a slow waltz, their movements were elegant and fluid, as if they had done that dance a thousand times before. And they had…_

_The waltz melted into another and another and neither girl noticed. Titania and Oberon were shinning high in the sky for them, illuminating everything around them. The gentle wind of Uranus was blowing just for them along with their rhythm and added a soft voice to the music. _

_Princess Neptune rested her head on her lover's chest and closed her eyes as she enjoyed their slow movements. _

"_There is a war coming, my love," the Princess of Neptune whispered worriedly but she felt better when her lover placed a soothing kiss on top of her head. _

"_Yes. And we'll have to face our fate, my Princess," Princess Uranus said and her arm, which was circling her lover's waist, tightened her hold on the smaller girl. "But we'll do it together."_

"_There is no one I trust with my life more than I trust you," Princess Neptune murmured and breathed in the fresh and floral scent she identified as her lover's. _

"_If I have to die…I rather die by your side than anybody else," Princess Uranus whispered back and the smaller girl pulled back just enough for their eyes to meet again. _

"_Aishiteru, my Queen," the Sailor Senshi of Neptune whispered._

"_Aishiteru, my Queen," the Sailor Senshi of Uranus whispered right before their lips met… __**(A/N:: Aishiteru means I love you in Japanese.)**_

—**End of Flashback—**

**-On the name of the Moon, I'll punish you!—**

**Okay, guys. I hope you liked it! I tried to do something different with them this time. **


End file.
